


Freedom - Just breathe and relax

by Hanakoryu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Freedom, Light Angst, M/M, hurt comfort, kids trying to go on, light fluff, need of breaking the cage, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanakoryu/pseuds/Hanakoryu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Corazon's death, Law realizes he isn't free as the marine wished but he still feels tied to a worse fate, where freedom doesn't exist. Will a new meeting make him change his mind? [ KidLaw; What if? ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom - Just breathe and relax

**Freedom - Just breathe and relax**

 

** **

 

**Chapter 1**

_  
_ _"He's free now!"_

  
Words full of anger, carriers of a truth yet hard to believe.

A lie worse than the reassuring smile Cora-san offered him before the shot of a gun ended his innocent life. He'd already forgiven Corazon for being the worst liar ever, so why did he keep telling lies?!

There was no freedom, no salvation from the burning hell of hate, even the so-called eternal sleep couldn't be seen that miserable way!

Freedom was an abstract concept at his ears, a feeling that tightened his chest in a deadly grip but his tiny hands couldn't grasp a single fistful of it. He read over and over the meaning of it in each dictionary, the inked letters carved in the white of the paper still stung his view with fresh memories; _free of restrictions and coercions, slave of no one and able to bluntly express your own opinion..._ Law could go on for hours prattling on all the definitions he'd found for that single word, even though they were just pitch black signs that slowly melted down in a bottomless hole. Desperation leapt out its heart-shaped edge like the devil fruit forced down his throat months ago.  
Despite his very short life that still hung by the hope of being saved, Law witnessed enough death and cruelty to know that stupid freedom pirates blurted about was just a mere weapon to be used against the World Government and an excuse to do what they wanted through the oceans.

The new pirate era was based on living free of any kind of chains, with no rule but simply the dream of finding the One Piece and becoming so the new Pirate's King. Driven by the gentle rolling of the waves and the need of showing off their own strength, a plea of supremacy along with a sadistic pleasure in setting a village on fire.

How many times did his tired eyes stare hopelessly at the ruin of someone else, because of that need of freedom? How many lives had been stolen from their dearest ones just because they were an obstacle of someone else's dream?

Freedom didn't exist, everyone and everything were strictly connected by the same string of events; a life depended on another one and the fate also came in handy to decide if it worthed to see you survive the journey. It looked more like a vicious cycle or just a mischievous game where only the luckiest and strongest ones would get the chance to survive.

Evidently Law was doomed to be part of the lucky ones' squad. If he was stronger Cora-san wouldn't be dead, they would escape and would start to explore the world together as promised. Cora-san wouldn't be forced to sacrifice himself to let Law escape, to finally free him of Doflamingo's power.

  
_"You're the worst liar ever, Cora-san..."_

  
Hot tears rolled down his cheeks as his little fists shaked and hit the wall with all the strength he was capable of. His entire body ached and his muscles felt quite numb after being dissected like frogs. After leaving Corazon's dead corpse buried under the heavy snow, Law had wandered at the quest of a way to leave the island. Fortunately other pirate ships were leaving as soon as the news of the Marine's arrival spread at the speed of light; between the frantic shuffling of feet and the imperious orders of hoisting the sails, Law had hidden in a hold wherein the stench of rum and fish washed away the death lingering over his heart, even if just for a while.

He had no memories of the travel, spent in a drowsy state caused by the still high fever and the awareness he was _forced_ to survive by now. As the mourn for Corazon's death settled down, leaving just a bitter aftertaste, anger and need of revenge sowed field for a new purpose in his devastated soul.

He would kill Doflamingo, ending what Corazon wasn't able to do.

The freedom, he was supposed to be given by the marine's sacrifice, looked like a chain binding him endlessly to that doomed family and the crazy king of it. The research of that unintelligible, superb feeling taught him that everything had a cost. How many lives would he destroy to obtain the power able to kill Doflamingo? How many obstacles would hinder his path? Just one thing sure, the flag of his freedom flew in the direction of a concrete aim, towards those invisible threads wrapped tightly around his wrists.

 

“ _It's just a cage._ ”

 

His first Room was a very small ball that vanished in the twinkling of an eye, leaving Law breathless on his knees. It was anyway the first success after days of empty attempts, the mind busy with the few information gathered about the devil fruit's powers. Law had quickly learned it was better keeping secret he'd eaten a devil fruit and the name of it; as the word _Ope Ope no mi_ left his dry lips, the most of time curious looks darted down at him with a glint of evilness in their eyes and the little boy knew it was already time to run away so to avoid further bothering questions. An eerie desire burnt in the eyes of those pirates, something Law was sure even Doflamingo aimed to; it didn't take him so long to get the point of it, thanks to a man working in the big library of one of the North East cities. The man seemed to have grown a soft spot for that boy who devoured every kind of medicine books and looked like knowing well what he talked about. Sure thing it was strange seeing a so young boy covered in the dirt and a sort of make-up -Law was now used to cover the white spots on his skin in case someone recognized his disease-, but the fierce and intelligent look questioning a specific kind of volume to read had caught up the librarian's interest. So he had been very happy to share with Law his rare collection of books about the devil fruits and their peculiarities; of course it showed only the fruits that had been discovered till now, but luckily the Ope Ope no mi appeared between them and was even one of the most famous and wanted.

After that, Law started exercising with the power that let him create a sort of operating theater; judging by what he'd understood, he could cut corpses and technically operating whoever he wanted, even himself, in that Room. If it be so, it would help him to operate himself and getting rid of that damned illness once for all.

But with just that little ball, which resembled a cage trapping his hand, there was no hope to go that far.

Law kept trying and trying, even when his weak body claimed pity, even under the rain falling heavy over his slim shoulders, even when only wrath guided his fingers up to the sky and lips to formulate the order again.

 

“ _Room... Room. Room!_ ”

 

Four months later and just the shadow of himself, Law was finally able to create a room large enough to a contain a bare arm. Inked letters drew in his mind the perfect scheme of a human skeleton, the nervous system, the position and shape of each muscle; his memory worked like a medicine encyclopedia divided in several categories, so as he picked up a subject every little detail and information about it rolled out his tongue. His fingers moved next, quick and sharped like a scalpel, they opened flesh and dug and looked for the damage; again and again, the operation repeated until the actual fourteen years old guy knew where the core of his disease hid and started slowly to find a cure. It wasn't completely gone, but after a suffered year and hard moments when he himself thought he would die without taking the awaited revenge, Law knew he was recovering.

The white spots were turning into a pinker shade, enough that he didn't have to cover them anymore. They almost looked like odd scars, or at least it was what even that strange kid said too.

 

During his lonely travel Law had never wanted to make new friends and used to not trust whoever bumped in his way, indeed. His gold eyes brightened of murderous intentions if someone dared looking down at him, addressing him in any possible way; the devil instinct clenching his fists was the same leading him to the Donquixote Family quarter three years ago, though somehow it roughed his skin and made his lips unable to smile but just smirk in a mischievous way.

Just like Doflamingo, Law bitterly admitted to himself.

Corazon's death had left a hole no one would ever be able to fill, as if he'd lost his family twice. Reason why, added the need of survival, he hadn't looked for companions and he wouldn't ever; he couldn't drag any innocents along with him to the path of Hell he'd chosen for himself, after all. Law wouldn't ever let anyone else to die for him or to free him from his nightmares.

 

Just a mere coincidence made that grinning guy bumping into his way.

He wasn't really in trouble, indeed there was a high percentage to get rid of those drunk old pirates in less than a minute if he'd been in a better shape. His body was still recovering from the last operation, also creating a Room burnt alive his energies faster than he thought and that was unfortunately the case. Panting heavily and back to the wall, Law glared at the tall and huge men shaking their fists before his nose. If just he had enough energy to create a little room and cut their hands, Law could have taken advantage of the pirate's sudden shock and run away as quickly as possible... But the awareness of his weakness hit and suck the success of his strategy.

Nonetheless it was his only hope, to believe in that little 1% .

“Room!” He whispered, feeling the familiar sphere of energy being released by the palm of his left hand. It lasted just a second before his vision blurred and his body fell hopelessly on the ground at the mercy of his enemies.

 

A cascade of bright red hair hit his half-lidded eyes before Law fell completely unconscious.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> This is the very first time I write something for the OP fandom... Well it started like something short and it turned out in a longer fic XD It will be a sort of what if, just a way to write about my personal favorite ship to be honest... and just to dig deep in the characters' way of thinking!
> 
> Thanks whoever will arrive safe at the end of this first chapter, kudo/comments are really appreciated!
> 
> New update next Monday, so stau tuned ^_- !
> 
> See ya~
> 
> Hana


End file.
